


Of Gods and Goddesses

by IvyViolet



Series: Of Gods and Goddesses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyViolet/pseuds/IvyViolet
Summary: James is a socially awkward kid, and his best friend is super popular. James may or may not like his best friend but only time will tell.Oh and did I mention they live in a world where their eye color determines where their strengths lie? No? Well, James is a genius, and Akira is a super secret God.





	Of Gods and Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollieblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/gifts), [RandomJaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/gifts).



> I have no idea what I'm trying to accomplish, but it is what it is. Please go easy on me, this is the first thing I have ever written willingly. Constructive Critisism and Grammar Corrections are welcome.
> 
> This mostly came from an idea I had for a video game, with changes to make it less RPG.

Of Gods and Goddesses  
My name is Bond, James Bond. Okay so my last name isn’t Bond, but calling me James Bond is a running joke at school, ever since I dressed up as James Bond for Halloween back in kindergarten. Back to the story.

Okay, so if you hadn’t guessed, my name is James. I am in the tenth grade, and have the top grades in our school, I even take college courses, sadly I’m not very handsome. I have midnight black hair, and dull grey eyes, and I’m blind if I don’t wear my glasses (thick black rims) and my most awkward feature, I’m over six feet tall and am skin and bones.

I am best friends with the most popular boy in school, and his name is Akira (meaning shining, or bright light of fire in Japanese). He is tall, not as tall as me, but tall enough to stand out. He is a beautiful man, always dying his hair red, and he has bright red eyes (that's where he got his name). But it is quite possible I'm the only person aside from his family who knows about his eye color. He always wears color contacts.

In our world the most common eye color is brown, meaning that person will do mild average things in their life. The next most common is blue, meaning that person is very creative, they write the best books and paint the most beautiful pictures. Green comes after blue, meaning the person will be a skilled healer/doctor. Right after blue and green is a teal, blue/green color, that means the person is a skilled singer and/or dancer. Hazel is a combination of all three brown, blue, and green and is the fourth in line of rarity. Amber is more uncommon, symbolizing either, a connection with animals or a greatness in a sports career. Purple eyes, symbolize a connection with the gods and spirits and are are unusual not many have this eye color. Golden eyes don't symbolize much other than the one with this eye color will be one of the most gorgeous it is a rare color and has very small shade differences. Grey, eyes are next to last, ranging in color from almost white to almost pitch black, They are very rare and only about one in a billion have the eye color, only three people in our world sharing the trait. And the last color, which only appears once every five hundred thousand years, is red, it is a combination of pretty much every other colors’ power and then some, and the one with this eye color is said to be a God or Goddess, hence why Akira hides his eyes. He is great at everything he does, but he refuses to let anyone know whether he can work magic, yet.

Akira is a part of the smallest eye group, and while there have been many Gods and Goddesses, it is said that there are only two “True Gods” the first being a woman whom created everything, from the universe to the smallest atom, it was all her planning. And the next was a man whom was the first to receive her gift of the red eyes and live, as many were stillborn before he came along. We learned in school, that should we ever run into one of the red eyed, we were to turn them into the government for research. The scientists of our time predict that another red eyed will be among us soon, and when it is, they vow to uncover the secrets to their gifts, though I don't trust them to do any good. They are willing to kill babies to learn the secrets that we shouldn't even bother trying to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far congrats And sorry for leaving off there. I hope you don't hate me for this I should continue this series by the end of the month. Hopefully?


End file.
